My Boy
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There is a reason that no one can place a location on little Jack's whereabouts, he is being protected, but not by who you would expect to be protecting him. After he leaves the bunker he wanders around for a bit, wanting to see this world he was just born into, and along the way he gets to meet some new faces and make some new friends. And quite possibly learn a few things too.
1. Prince of the World

**So this is a little something I've been thinking about after that episode before last, after Jack runs away from the bunker. Obviously we all know that this did not happen and it is most certainly is going to be OOC for like everyone. But I was thinking, what would it be like if Jack did have the opportunity to meet his uncles on his fathers side, other then Cas of course, and thus this was born.**

 **Jack is my baby! Smol little nougat baby! Love him so much! I just want to see Luci finally meet his baby and actually be a legit good dad, even if to stick to his own Dad, and like him and Jack to have their papa/son moments! I honestly feel like he does care for his son for the right reasons and no one can tell me otherwise! ANYWHO!**

 **Each chapter is dedicated to an uncle, and obviously by the title of the first chapter you can guess who is first.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Perhaps running away from the safety of the Winchesters and their warded Bunker was no one of his best ideas, seeing as now the young one was running to hide before he was caught by the demons chasing him. One might ask why he doesn't just use his inherited powers to get away, well they didn't seem to work when he wanted them to.

Darting around a corner, he saw the odd stone door at the end of the hall, small designs carved into the marble. Taking a look over his shoulder he bolted down the hall and dove through the wall, imagine his surprise when he phased right through it, almost as if it wasn't really there.

The young nephilim tumbled downwards, having lost his footing almost immediately, and tumbled down into a small, dimly lit room. He winced at the soreness in his knees and elbows but looked around at this new strange place despite this.

"What have we here? You feel like my brother. But you are not Lucifer."

He jumped at the voice, climbing to his feet, and spinning around in shock and fear.

"Who...Who are you?"

Out from the shadows of the corner stepped a man. Dark hair disheveled and clothes looking a little more worse for wear, he'd been here a while.

"I am Michael, little one, and who might you be?"

* * *

"M-M-Michael? The-The Archangel?"

Fear made his voice shake and Michael narrowed his eyes slightly, "The same, it is nice to finally meet you, little nephew."

Jack took a step back and he waved a hand, "I will not harm you. You have heard of me, there are many things in my long lifetime that I regret, but harming a babe is not going to be one of them. Come, sit."

Michael knew he was a nephilim as soon as the little thing dropped into the cage. There was a part of him, now that he knew about the young halfa, that thought he should destroy him on sight by mere principle alone.

But as he sits here, watching the little one look around in wonder, despite being in the most desolate place on earth he can't. He can't hurt this little thing next to him. He feels so much like Lucifer had before he rebelled; bright, curious, finding the wonder in everything and anything and _so_ young.

Too young to be here on his own.

"Little One."

Jack turns to look up at him, not knowing why he insisted on calling him 'Little One' when he'd already been told that his name was 'Jack', his name was most certainly not 'Little One', but a part of him was still too frightened to tell him to stop. Michael looks down at him carefully, with narrowed eyes, deep in thought.

"Yes?"

Michael tilts his head slightly, "How old _are_ you?"

He squints, counting in his head, "One hundred ninty days, five hours, and six minutes."

Michael's eyes widen then,"You are but a babe." His tone grows firm, scolding almost, "And what are you doing here on your own little one?"

This was no place for a fledgling, nephilim or not, that was much too young to be away from someone who could provide such protections little things like him needed. This was no place for fledgling like him to be on his own. Jack looks down again, feeling the scolding as it's given, and picks at a smudge on his pants.

A hand comes down to cradle his chin, lifting his head upwards, the others eyes are still firm but there is a softness to them now. A gentleness not many have been privy.

"Child."

Jack bites his lip as any child does when being caught doing something wrong, "I...I ran away."

"And why pray tell would you do something so foolish?"

He can't help but be cross with that revelation that he had _had_ protection and he had so willingly left it. The older mans tone took on another bite of sternness.

"Well, I..I can't control my powers...Whenever I try to help bad things always happen."

Michael sighed heavily, of course that would be frightening, one so young with that much power and without anyone there with enough qualification to actually help him learn control would frighten anyone.

"It's because I'm a monster."

Michael looked back down at him, but the boy went on, such hatred for oneself and in one so young was frightening to _him_.

"Maybe it would have been best if Dean really had killed me."

 _Well enough of that._ Who Jack was was not something he should fear, let alone no monster, he was a babe. No babe had as much control of themselves as was apparently being expected of him.

"Enough with that nonsense," he held up a hand when the young nephilim opened his mouth, "No young one. You are no monster Little Nephew. You are a babe. No angel, half or not, would have the control you're expected to have at your age. With time and practice you will grow in power and control."

He could sense that the young one was still conflicted so he took a different approach, "You know little one, your father, Lucifer, was just like you when he was young."

That got him a different reaction, Jack looked up with surprise, "Really?"

"Oh yes. He was a runt of a fledgling too," he smiled softly, poking at the boy's nose, "Just as you are. He had all this power at his little finger tips and little to no idea how to use it. Was a cautious little thing. So unsure of himself. But with practice and teaching he learned."

"How?", he smiled at the hopeful note to the boys voice.

"I taught all of my siblings, your uncles and aunts, how to control their power."

Jack jumped to his feet, excitement lighting his eyes, and he smiled (the smile he gave looked just like his fathers; bright, excited, happy) up at him in hopeful excitement.

"Really? Can you teach me! I don't want people to be scared of me."

Michael watched him carefully, giving him a good once over, and sighed again. He had nothing better to do in this dreaded cage and perhaps it would help him pass the time. Nodding he motioned for the young one to take a step back.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and let it out in a slow steady exhale, Jack gave a sound of awe as his body began to glow. A wave, flutter of bright white shimmered over him and he grew in size. While Michael had been taller then him from the beginning he was even more so now.

And when his eyes opened they were glowing.

"Your eyes.", Jack looked at them in amazement, "They are just like mine."

A soft chuckle reverberated around him, "Of course little one. The eyes are the doors to the soul after all, and in your case, the soul and the grace."

Jack smiled, "So how..."

"Come, up you get."

Large hands scooped him up under his arms and he stiffened as he was settled on his uncles lap. His back pressed against a firm muscular chest.

"Be calm little one. I will not harm you."

Hands came around from either side, taking his own in grasp, and cupped them together making a small bowl of fingers. Michael's hands dwarfed his. They were so small compared to the most powerful archangel's.

"Now, the key to learning control is learning focus, in your mind, picture something. A memory, a face, anything."

Jack nodded, doing as he was told, closing his eyes to focus on something as intructed. He was still young to the world so he didn't have that many memories to pick from. Nor that many faces to choose. He started feeling the creeping sense of fear that he wouldn't be able to do such a simple instruction and he would fail and hurt someone, most certainly Michael, and then he'd finally attack him.

Just as he had read in the Bible.

The chest he leaned back against rumbled with another chuckle, "It is alright little one, there is no rush, I will not be so easily angered. As I said, you are a mere babe."

Nodding again, he took a breath, and searched his mind. A face came to the forefront, the face of a women who loved him unconditional, who believed in him. He missed his mom.

"Do you have your focus point?"

The little one nodded against his chest, "Now, focus on that, whatever it was you have chosen, and push all of your power at that one thing."

Jack took a deep breath, focusing completely on that face, on the shine in her eyes and the laughter in her smile. There was a coldness in his palm, electrifying and cold, and he opened his eyes.

He couldn't see his own eyes but surely they were glowing.

In the palm of his hands, spinning and churning, was a glowing orb of _something_. Michael's hands moved slightly, curling their fingers just a bit, and the mass brightened. Was he...Was he doing this?

"Yes little one, and it is magnificent."

The little one looked up in shock, eye wide, glowing gold meeting glowing blue.

"Is that.."

"Your power? It is called grace little one. Not really, what you are seeing is just small portion. Every angel learns first how to summon their grace, and after that is mastered they learn to use it."

Michael laced their fingers, Jack watching as the ball shimmered away, but his hands were still glowing with the same ice blue light.

"Now, keep that picture in mind, that face, and try to will the sigils on the door to open for you."

He did as he was told, watching as his fingers were pointed at the stone wall, and the etchings began to glow the same ice blue. He done it all on his own, he knew he did, he had actually done something with his powers and he'd done it _intentionally_.

The glowing lasted a good solid minute and then shimmered out completely, Michael's warm hands closed together, closing his with them.

"Practice like that little one and you shall do great. Remember to focus on the face. You mother I believe?"

Jack nodded, looking back at him, "How did you know?"

"You were projecting it little one. She is beautiful. You have her eyes."

"Was", he said sadly, "Sam says she _was_ beautiful. She's gone now. I killed her when I was born."

Michael rumbled again with a soft hum, a finger tilting his chin back up, "No little one. Death is not the end. Death is only the beginning. Though she is not with you on Earth where you can see, she is always with you in here.", he tapped a finger to his chest, over his heart, "She _is_ beautiful. One of the brightest souls I have seen. She will live forever. She never left you, never."

He sniffled and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. Michael smiled at him softly, brushing a tear away with a finger, "Do cry little one. Tears do not suit you. It is alright."

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eyes as he was set on his feet again, Michael knelt.

"You can't stay here much longer little one, it is not good for you, much too young to be here anyways."

"Uncle Michael?", he turned a questioning gaze in his direction, "If you know how to open the door why do you stay here?"

"Because I am tired little one, though it is not the best of places, it allows me to rest here. I will one day, perhaps, but until then I will remain. Rest and restrengthen."

"But...But what if I need...What if I lose control again?"

He smiled softly, gentle, a smile reserved only for his brothers and fledglings. And this little thing, was most _certainly_ a fledgling and he was the fledgling of one of his brothers. He most certainly got such a smile from him.

"I am always here for you little one," he touched a finger to the boys temple, the overwhelming sound of so many voices softened, one stuck out though, _**'Though I may not be there in person I am only a call away. You are my little nephew, I will not leave you so easy, not at this age. Should you ever need any help all you should need is to call for me.'**_

Michael pulled him into an embrace for a moment, if he was anything like his father then he would enjoy the affectionate contact, Jack returned the hug.

"Thank you for helping me Uncle. It was nice to meet you."

 _ **'There is no need for such thanks little one, as I said you are my little nephew, I will do anything to aid you. I look forward to seeing you again. It was nice to meet you as well.'**_

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a field, the wind blowing softly through the trees, ruffling his hair teasingly as if an invisible hand was guiding it.

A large bird, An eagle flew over head.

 _ **'And do not come back down here again. Much too young to be in such a place.'**_

* * *

 **AN: Soooo what did you think? Should I continue? Do you want to see more? Thoughts?**


	2. Healer of All

**Huge major shoutouts to 164Elizabefh, Kelsusie, CupecakeGangsta, Robin0203, Star, Kathy, itstheurgetofall, Emily, Telentropy X, and Deawalker! For all your wonderful reviews and support!**

 **And CHAPTER TWOOOOO!**

After finding his way to town, his first mission was to find out where he was, where his uncle Michael had dropped him off. His eyes caught the bright sign above a little corner side coffee shop. Dusting his jacket and shirt off he stepped off the curb to cross the street, looking up in wonder as the door dinged when he pushed it open, there was a bell.

He liked bells he decided.

"What can I get for you sweety?"

Jack looked up down from the bell, startled, and met the gaze of an older woman. He hadn't had a lot of contact with other humans outside of the Winchester's and wasn't sure what to say.

"Would you like to try the latte?"

What was 'the latte'? A food? Some sort of a treat? He didn't know what these things were.

 _Only had to call his name._

 _ **'Uncle Michael?'**_

There was a bout of silence and for a second he was fearful he would not get an answer, _**'Yes little one?'**_

 _ **'What is a latte?'**_

He heard him moving, resettling against the wall of the cage, _**'Something little ones like you should not try. Do not get that. Perhaps a hot-'**_

Hands closed over his shoulders and he started, breaking his concentration with his uncle below.

"He would like a hot tea. To go please."

The lady jotted it down on her notepad, smiling at the pair, and nodded, "I'll have this right up for you."

"Thank you."

She walked off to get their order and Jack turned to look over his shoulder, meeting the green eyes of the dark man behind him, confusion and fear clouding his thoughts. He tried to call out to his uncle, scared of the unkown man behind him, but he couldn't get through.

The man spared him a half interested look, paying the woman when she returned with the steaming cup, telling her to keep the change, and guided the young boy out the door. Jack followed hurriedly trying to match his stride, it was difficult but he made due.

"Thank you."

"It is of no issue."

Still he followed, they stopped at another corner, waiting for the red to turn green, and he finally got the chance to try the drink. It was watery, flavored and sweet, but not overpowering. And it was hot. Jack made a face as his tongue burned. The man curled a hand over the top of the cup and he looked up.

His face was expressionless.

"Careful. It is hot. Drink it slowly."

Jack nodded and he lifted his hand away, "Come."

Together they walked down a side street, to the gate of a large lush garden, first the man stepped inside and beckoned the young one to follow him. Part of him questioned why he was having the child follow him, and the other part didn't care enough to answer said question, and the third part just didn't care.

The boy wasn't his. It shouldn't matter to him.

"My names Jack! What's yours?"

"You shouldn't tell people you don't know what your name is."

 _ **'I agree. It is dangerous little one. Mind strangers.'**_

 _ **'Do you know who he is uncle? He is nice.'**_

 _ **'His name is Raphael.'**_

"Raphael?"

The man spun to look at him, eyes narrowing dangerously, and above them in the cloudy overcast sky there was a boom of thunder. A flash of lightning. Jack gulped regretting speaking his thoughts outloud. It was something he would keep in mind for next time, learning something new everyday.

"What did you just say?"

Jack averted his gaze, "Um..Raphael? Your name is Raphael?"

"How did you know that? I never said so."

"My uncle Michael...told me..."

Raphael's eyes widened and more thunder, "Uncle Michael? That is impossible. He is locked in the cage. There is no way for him to contact you unless...", he looked the boy over, "Come."

He hurried after him as the man turned and walked away, trying to match his pace again, he didn't but he made do. They turned another corner in the massive garden, to a small house buried deep in a patch of willow trees, he'd read about Raphael too. As far as he knew this one was the Healer. Why he was in this garden didn't make sense.

Maybe it was the flowers. The flowers were pretty. He liked flowers.

Raphael opened the door to the little house and beckoned him in.

An arm blocked him from entering and he looked up, "Shoes off. You are not tracking mud into my house."

Jack looked down, lifting one foot to look and then the other, he hadn't even seen the mud he'd stepped in. He kicked his shoes off and stepped into the warm little room. It wasn't fancy, but it was spacious, bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

"You can sit there and drink your tea."

He followed the finger to the small couch near the window and nodded, taking a sip of his drink and grimacing at the heat still radiating off of it. The older angel rolled his eyes and touched a finger to the side of the cup, "There, it should be cooler, go. Sit."

Raphael new of the nephilim as soon as he stepped foot into his town. And while he was indifferent to the offspring of his brother, not his responsibility to look after, not his child, he had made a point to find him once he got close enough.

As he wasn't going to go out of his way for him.

Watching him from afar, sipping at the cooled tea carefully, he knew that as an Archangel it was his responsibility to rid the world of the nephilim, they were forbidden and he had to enforce such a rule.

And then there was the other half of him, the half that made him the Healer of Heaven, drawn to the tears in the boys grace. The little marks on his chest from a smooth cut of a blade. The state of the boys premature wings was also to be put into question. There was a reason that Heaven had once had a rule, way back when, that fledglings could not use their wings to fly until their at least got through their first molting.

This little thing was still much too young to have even neared having his first molt.

His mask of indifference slipped if only for a moment.

"What happened to your chest?"

Jack looked up, over the side of the cup with large blue eyes, "What?"

"Your chest. It is covered in little wounds. What happened?"

He looked down at his cup again, setting it down in his lap, shame heating is cheeks a shade of red.

"I tried to see if a knife could kill me."

 _"What?"_

 _ **'What?'**_

The little one flinched at the scolding tones, from both it was something he'd never experienced before, he wasn't sure if he liked it. Raphael set his mug aside and stood, "Why in Heaven and Earth would you try to do something like _that_?"

 _ **'I could have not asked that better myself, explain yourself, little one.'**_

He shrugged, obviously it had not worked so he did not see what the big deal was, he was fine. It hadn't done anything to him. Though the look on his uncles face and the tone his other uncle was using made him rethink this process.

"Nestling."

Jack looked up again, "I don't know."

The Archangel sighed deeply, stepping forward, and took the cup from his hand. Jack looked up, tilting his head back as he got closer, and squirmed when he reached down to pull his shirt open, not used to this much contact.

"Wait! Wh-what are you doing!"

"Hush nestling and let me see to you."

Raphael knelt, pressing fingers to his chest, and he smiled at the tingly feeling that spread through him. He didn't understand why it made him smile, it was warm and his chest began to feel lighter.

The thing that annoyed him with Nephilim was that, while they had their grace it was close to the surface when newly born, and, he froze in his administrations looking up into those blue eyes that were one shade darker then his brothers had been.

No doubt from the mother.

"Nestling, how old _are_ you?"

Jack wasn't sure why this was one of the questions he kept getting asked, honestly, he could think of a few better ones to ask. But who was he to tell Archangels what questions to ask and what questions not to ask.

 _ **'Little One.'**_

He mumbled softly. Raphael lifted his chin, not as gentle as Michael had, but not too firm either.

"Nestling."

Jack licked his lips, "Umm..." he thought having to count again, "One hundred-eighty nine days, twenty-two hours, and fifty nine minutes."

The elder made a disapproving noise, "Too young to be on your own." and refocused his healing, Jack watched in amazement as the skin glowed emerald green, and the small holes slowly knit back together again.

"How did you _do_ that?"

Raphael smiled slightly, not even Gabriel had been as curious and amazed at his healing, it was a nice change, "I healed your grace, little nestling, lets not make a habit of this."

"Will I...Will I be able to do that?"

He looked up to meet the boys eyes, "All in time nestling, all in time, you are but a babe still.", he continued when the boys expression seemed to drop, "However, when you are older, passed your first molt, if you'd like I will teach you."

Seeing the expression brighten, the smile that graced the babes features was with it, though he doubted the boy would want that once he learned his true potential. No one really wanted to be a healer. Save for him of course.

"Did you plant the garden too?"

 _Curious little thing this nestling was._

He chuckled softly, a sound that had not been heard from him in some time now, something he had once thought he had forgotten to do.

"No, little nestling, but I did make it. I once owned a much larger garden. Perhaps one day I will show you it."

And perhaps he would introduce him to Joshua, the old Gardener was always good to the fledglings, halflings or not, he liked any and all people.

"Can I make a garden like that too?"

He chuckled again, "Perhaps, when you are older," he would never admit to it, but it was endearing when the boy pouted. There was much the boy did not understand being so new to this world, but pouting must be something all children must know, just as natural as they knew their parents.

Jack looked up when his hands pulled away, tilting his head when he focused on the others face focused on something over his shoulder.

"And your wings? Nestling did you fly?"

 _ **'You flew? Much too young to be flying, you haven't even had your first molt yet, no more of that.'**_

Raphael handed him his cup back, "finish this," and tugged him forward slightly. Jack took a sip from the now cold cup fo tea and found that he liked it much better like that then when it had been warm.

He wiggled as fingers stroked up and down his back, and something settled, something he wasn't exactly sure what it was, but there was a pressure that had been lifted and it was freeing.

"Nestling, what _are_ you doing on your own?"

Jack took another sip, "I ran away because I killed a man."

Raphael looked down at him, "You ran away?", it wasn't so much he was ignoring that last part but well, as unfortunate as it was, with a fledgling left on their own with no one to teach them there was bound to be some deaths, "Why on earth would you leave the ones assigned to protect you?"

"Because I could hurt them."

He sighed, usually they did not teach such things like healing until after they'd mastered summoning their grace, but to hear a nestling so worried about something they had no control over (well until they _could_ control it) and fearful over it was enough to melt even his heart.

Finished with his healing, he stepped back, motioning for him to follow, "Come nestling."

Jack hopped up from the couch and hurried after him, following out to the back of the little house, to the garden out back. Raphael motioned for him to follow to a little clearing in the flowers where he sat in the soft bright green grass.

"Come, sit," he pat the spot in front of him, Jack sat and crossed his legs, "Now, what I am about to show you, you mustn't do unless its as last resort, understood?"

The young nestling nodded his head watching him intently, Raphael held out his hands, "Give me your hands nestling."

Jack set his hands, palm up, in the Healer's palms. Long slender fingers curled slight. Even in this humanoid form his hands still dwarfed the nestlings.

"Now, the trick to healing is to _want_ to heal. Focus on it, focus on the wound closing, the skin knitting itself up again, on them getting better again."

He nodded, understanding it, somewhat.

"Concentrate."

Jack nodded again, wanting to get it right, to be good at something. Raphael reached behind him, something behind his back, and when he pulled his hand back around it was dripping blood, and it was then that he noticed the large rose bush behind the Archangel.

The young ones eyes went wide, "What did you do! You're bleeding!"

"I know, and you're going to heal it. Concentrate. Remember what I said."

 _Focus Jack. Focus. The wound closing. The blood stopping. The skin smooth again._

He closed his eyes, focusing on that face like Michael had taught him, and he willed the little holes to close. The blood to stop. His hand to be smooth and warm and flawless again. Raphael watched him silently, eyes trained, and smiled when the little nestlings hands began to glow with grace. A chill covered his bleeding hand, frost spreading over his palm, melting as quickly as it formed.

"Little nestling, look,", Jack opened his eyes and his mouth opened in an awed, "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did nestling, yes you did, now remember what I said. Only as a last resort."

He nodded, smiling to himself at what he'd done, he'd actually done something with his powers that had actually helped someone instead of hurting them.

"Can you show me how to make the plants now!"

"Of course nestling. When you're older."

He still got himself a pout.

 _Nestlings._


	3. Messenger of the Lord

**More huge major shoutouts and hugs and cookies to 164Elizabeth, Deawalker, Spiddler, Star, itstheurgetofall, Robin0203, ki guy, cutecookielove, Vestlana, and chiefegineer13 for the comments and feedback and eveything! You are all super awesome and amazing!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter just as much!**

 **...**

When he left Raphael's place, Jack wasn't sure where to go next, stopping at a Gas Station he picked up a map of the area. He didn't know what some of the places were, like a brothal, he didn't know what that was but he assumed it was no place for him to be.

"Damn straight its no place for you to be, too young to see that stuff squirt, but tell you what you come on back when you're older, say a few decades, and I'll be the first one to take you."

He spun in surprise, meeting the golden gaze, and he stared.

The brunette man behind him smiled, took a bite from a candy bar, and took the map from his hands. Setting it back on the counter he took the little guys hand and tugged him across the store.

"Come on, I was stopping in to grab some goodies, hear you like nougat?"

Jack nodded, smiling, "I like nougat!"

"That'a boy!"

...

The strange man bought him three nougat bars and walked him around town, giving him a sort of makeshift tour. They went to the park and fed the ducks. The went to a zoo and he got to pet a Llama. His new friend had snapped a few pictures at the petting zoo. They went to an ice cream parlor and he got to try nearly all the flavors, until he'd gotten a brain freeze, then he stopped.

Least to say it had been an exciting day.

Ending it at the park at sunset to watch the sun set.

"The names Gabriel, bucko, it's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Jack."

...

Gabriel had known, for obvious reasons, when the little nephilim had wandered from his brothers side of town and into his and he'd gone to investigate almost immediately. Unlike the other archangels, he was sure, he did not care all too much that nephilim were forbidden for whatever reasons he hadn't cared enough to listen to.

The boy interested him, and call him a curious kitten, but he just couldn't stay away.

It took him a hot minute to realize who the signiture from the grace parent was from and when it finally clicked, he almost checked himself into the nearest wack shack just for making that realization.

 _Lucifer_ had made a nephilim.

The thought of it almost made him giggle to himself.

There was some sort of irony in that, seeing as last time he and his brother had seen each other, before _one_ of them had become all stab-y, the elder had lectured him about sleeping around with pagans. And then he goes and has a _baby_ with a human. Like he said, irony.

Pot meeting kettle, if you asked him.

Jack was a cutie, he'd admit it, he had this natural wonder and curiousity about him. He was like a newborn puppy. Wanting to get into anything and everything. And the kid loved nougat, _he_ too liked nougat, they were going to get on great.

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only little squirt."

He looked over at the other, he hadn't heard much about Gabriel, so naturally he wanted to know as much as he could.

"You're just a little guy too, just born aren't you?"

Jack nodded, Gabriel gave a playful coo and stretched an arm over the back of the bench, suddenly taking on a surprising more serious edge. The playful manner from earlier fading quickly.

"And what, little squirt, are you doing out here all on your own?"

Why did they keep asking him that and why did they always ask it with that scolding tone. He has finally come to the conclusion that he does not like that tone. It makes him feel bad and he doesn't want to hear it anymore.

"I..I ran away."

Gabriel could sympathsize with that, he really could, seeing as how he himself was a runaway. But he most certainly wasn't still a hatchling. He was full grown and in perfect control of is grace, something he highly doubted this little guy could say too.

He always prided himself that should the need ever arise he would be the fun uncle.

But having a hatchling running around Earth all on his own was something that would grind even the nicest of angels nerves. If angels still cared for fledglings that was. He hoped they did or there was most certainly going to have to be some changes.

"Why did you run away kiddo?"

"Because I hurt someone. Bad. He's dead. He had a name and a family."

Gabriel looked over at him, golden eyes soft, "Little guy, your just a tot, a little tyke, a baby. You may not look like one, but you most certainly are one, and will be for some time to come too.", he tugged Jack's chin around softly. It was clearly a touchy subject for the little guy so he tried a different sort of approach, "You know what happened to the Dinosaurs?"

He shook his head, interest peeked, of course he had read about the dinosaurs. Giant lizards that had wandered the lands before man took over. He even saw a show on Sam's laptop about them, if he remembers correctly, it had been called _'Dinosaur Train'_ and he liked it. Tiny was his favorite. He really liked her.

Gabriel grinned, "One time, when your daddy had been younger, he was playing in the asteroid belt and knocked one at the earth. It crashed and there was a massive explosion, wiped out all the dinosaurs in one go."

When it was clear that the young one wasn't getting where he was going with the story he cut to the chase.

"Kiddo, you're just, well, a _kiddo_. A young, curious, adorable _kiddo_. Accidents happen. But you can't be too hard on yourself. You'll grow and get better at controlling yourself and your power and before you know it you'll be saving people."

Jack nodded, "Thats what uncles said."

"Uncles?"

Vaguely he could hear Michael chuckling again, soft, rumbling even still.

"Michael and Raphael."

Gabriel smirked, "Well, they would know best kiddo. If they said so it must be true."

They fell into comfortable silence watching the sun disappear over the horizon. Despite being on earth for as many days as he had Jack had yet to actually witness a sunset and he liked it. He wanted to see one again.

"Uh, uh, uh, no kiddo."

Jack looked over at the other in surprise, Gabriel was wagging a finger in his direction, "Nope, gotta leave Time alone, come on we can go get some food."

The young nephilim jumped from the bench, Gabriel smiled at the natural excitement he just seemed to give off, and motioned for him to follow as they stepped out of the park. He looked into the store windows as they passed them, stumbling slightly when a hand snagged him by the arm of the jacket and tugged him closer.

He had been struggling to keep up but now that Gabriel had slowed his stride it wasn't a problem anymore, "Bucko if I was going too fast you should have said something!"

Jack nodded absentmindedly, still looking at all the fun looking toys and such in the windows, Gabriel smiled at him and lead on.

"Here we are, best place to bring a kiddo!"

He'd never been to a 'Friendly's' before, Gabriel chuckled softly at his curiousity and excitement, pulling him inside. The resturaunt was warm inside, busy, not too busy, but busy. A friendly server met them and showed them to their table, Jack wasn't sure what to do, but Gabriel had him covered.

"Hi...Shelley! Can we get two chocolate milkshakes, the alfredo bowl, and a...Chicken fingers and fries?"

"Sure thing! Would you like any sauce with that?"

Gabriel gave Jack a look, "Some ketchup please."

"Alrighty, I'll have that out for you in a hot minute!"

"Thanks Shell!", she smiled and took their menus. Jack tilted his head slightly, "Uncle, what are 'chicken fingers'? I didn't think chickens had fingers?"

He chuckled, "No little squirt, chickens don't have fingers, its just what they're called. You'll love them!"

He did. He added it to the short list of burgers and beer. Chicken fingers and fries were definitely a keeper.

...

"They let you drink _beer_?"

Jack wasn't sure what the problem was, Sam and Dean got to drink beer, Castiel got to drink beer (he was sure-he never actually got to find that out as they'd only been together for a short amount of time) what was wrong with him drinking beer.

Gabriel bent in and swiped it up, away from little hands, "Uh, no, you are too young to drink. Haven't even grown in your second set of wings let alone gone through your first molt!"

"But-!"

"I said _no_.", He really hated that scolding tone, he didn't like it one bit, "Here, you can have some juice though."

He wasn't sure about this juice, examining the glass with the orange liquid within, and dipped a finger into it licking it off in experimentation.

Gabriel smirked, leaning back against the counter behind him, watching as Jack took to the orange juices. It was sweet, tangy, like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

"I like it! I like..."

"Orange Juice."

"I like Orange Juice!"

He chuckled softly and refilled the glass with a snap of his fingers, Jack watched him closely as he did, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?", the archangel tilted his head in confusion. Jack pointed at his hand, his fingers, "You mean snap my fingers and boom, full glass?"

There was a nod and the archangel shrugged, "It helps focus on the power, drawing it to one place, instead of having to worry about it being all over the place."

Jack nodded mystified, "Can you show me how?"

"Sure. When your older."

He pouted. Everyone kept saying that and it was starting to get sort of irritating. He was plenty old enough.

"Kiddo. You _look_ older then you _actually_ are.", Gabriel smiled when he looked up at him, "It was written all over you bucko."

Still Jack pouted, his age leading him in this moment of childishness, "But-but-"

"Okay I'll teach you! Only cause I'm the fun one!"

He sat next to him on the couch, golden eyes sparkling in the light from the lamps, "Now the key to this is focusing on something, something you _really_ really want, and then willing it to appear."

Jack nodded, closing his eyes, focusing on that one thing that he _really_ really wanted, and when he had it completely focused in his mind he snapped his fingers.

 _"I said no beer!"_


	4. Bringer Of Dawn

**And at long last my friends! Father and son together! Thank you to all of you guys again! Love you all so much!**

When Jack had come to them, a bundle of smiles and excitement, exclaiming how he was able to get the rift open they hadn't questioned it. They had just figured he'd figured out his powers and that was that. Castiel had asked him once in side conversation but the young nephilim had shaken his head, too excited that he had been able to do what they had wanted him to, it was an accomplishment nonetheless.

* * *

"Sam! Sam! I can move the pencil!", the boy practically bounced with excitement.

He hadn't had the heart to say anything contrary to that little outburst, Sam nodded, setting the pencil in the center of the table as he'd been told to, he stood back arms crossed watching him do his trick.

Sam raised an eyebrow when Jack closed his eyes, hand pointing down at the pencil, and he took a deep breath. Focusing on that face, nothing but the smile and the shining eyes, he willed the pencil to move.

The hunter gasped.

* * *

 _(Secretly he could hear three very distinct voices telling him that he had done an excellent job and his fledgling grace soared)._

The rift, when opened, had caused the wind to pick up as if creating its own turbulance. Nothing happened, no one came out from the hole between worlds, and for a moment the Winchesters feared perhaps they'd been too late. Maybe Lucifer really had killed their mom.

Something moved on the other side of the rift, a shadow, something solid. The toe of a boot stepped out, revealing the entire foot a moment later, then a leg, hip, and a torso.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as the entire person stepped free, his eyes stinging with unshed tears he hadn't even known he was holding until now, she was there.

Mary Winchester was in one piece, if not a bit dirtier then they'd last seen her, no worse for wear. She looked at Jack first, her eyes widening, recognizing him though she'd never met him.

 _(Uncle Azrael had said he had his mothers eyes, when they weren't glowing with the gold of his father, and her nose.)_

She stared at him for a long moment, something akin to gratitude flashing through her eyes, and then she turned to her boys. A smile graced her features, eyes shining in the same way Sam's were, and she stepped forward to embrace them. To be with them. The feeling of finally being home where she belonged was something she woud hold close for a some time to come.

Things were good to end that way.

Mary was back, Sam and Dean had their mom back, perfect ending to the perfect story.

But it wasn't.

The rift was still open, and with that doorway still hanging open for anyone to come on over, another stepped out. Boots, dark pants, and a brown leather jacket.

Jack stared at him.

He stared at Jack.

Time seemed to slow down, nearing stopping completely, neither could move. Breath. Anything. Beyond them, their moment interrupted by his arrival, and the two Winchester brothers are trying their hardest to get to the little nephilim before he can.

Lucifer can't believe himself, his eyes can't be moved from the little one before him, his little one, _his._ He'd waited all this time to see his boy, _his_ boy, and now that he is getting that moment, that change, he doesn't know what to do. It's as if his mind has stopped moving, stopped working, nothing makes sense and everything makes sense, its almost so surreal he wants to pinch himself.

Not that angels dream.

Let alone _Archangels._

He's not sure who's doing this, slowing down time to half speed, making the Winchesters look like sloths as they move. Him; in his shocked completely speechless stupor, or his boy; in his one part fear and another part wonder sort of shocked stillness.

Lucifer's eyes flit up and down, looking the young child over, from his deep blue eyes - They sparkle with bits that look like tiny snowflakes dancing against a vast span of dark blue - to his dirty blonde hair, tinted dark from his mothers undoubtedly, but layered perfectly, like that of a painted on feature, are the blonde highlights he undoubtedly inherited from himself.

He almost can't believe it.

This...This _person_ he'd played hand in _creating_ and he was perfect. In _every_ meaning of the word. He steps forward, softly, slowly, unsure of himself and the boy. Jack doesn't move. Watching him closely, getting smaller and smaller as he gets closer and closer. Lucifer comes to a stop standing right before him, so close he can almost _feel_ the small shivers of fear. He reaches a hand up, Jack's eyes follow it, and caresses his cheek softly. Cradling the smooth blemish free cheek in the palm of his hand. Brushing a thumb softly across the skin.

Still neither can say a word. Too overcome. Too much going on in one moment. A first for the both of them.

He looks him over right there, wanting to take in and memorize every detail, everything that is Jack. That is his boy. _His_ boy.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand moves. Fingers curling around the back of the boys neck, firm but gentle, and he pulls him forward. He wraps one arm around him, then the other, and then he practically curls around him completely. Lucifer's eyes feel moist, something that had never happened before, moist and they begin to burn slightly. He's not sure whats going on but he's never felt it save for this moment right here. The one he's sharing with _his boy._ The boy goes rigid in his arms, stiffening in fright, and one hand comes up to caress the back of his soft head. Fingers threading through his hair scratching softly at his scalp underneath.

Finally, _finally,_ he managed to say something. To break this unending silence.

 _"My boy."_

And he just sort of repeats that. Again and again. That's all his mind will come up with is the fact that this is his boy and he's right here with him. Touching him. _Holding_ him. They stand like that for a long time, time itself seemingly standing still as they take this moment. Jack is confused, conflicted, after everything he'd been told about Lucifer he wouldn't have taken him as being the hugging sort, yet here they were, he was being held to close and so tight it couldn't be taken as anything _but_ a hug.

 _"My_ _ **boy**_

Lucifer pulls him back, eternities later it feels like, hands coming up to cradle both cheeks in a fashion that could be taken as tender, careful.

"You're in turmoil, I can feel it, tell me what bothers you."

Jack watches him intently, power just under the surface, he can feel it buzzing warmly humming and electrified in excitement at being so close to the Archangel. As if it has a mind of it's own and with that mind it has deduced it is beyond happy to see the archangel before him.

So he finds himself answering anyway, "I...I don't want to be a monster..."

"A monster? Who ever said you were a monster?"

The boy went red in the face, and he tried to look away, but he was having none of it. This was his child, his son, his _**boy**_ , and for him to be this young and fearing such things was out of the question. Lucifer watched his movements, his features for any give away, and whether or not he saw anything he never mentioned it. Jack looked back up a moment later.

"But, well, I'm.."

"Is this because of your power? Jack that is nothing you should be fearful of, sure, accidents might happen but you're young, just a babe for us, control will come with time. But being who you are is nothing to be fearful of. _What_ you are is not _who_ you are. _Who_ you are is who you are in _here_.", he pointed a finger at his chest, over his heart, "You can be anything you want to be."

Jack stared at him. That was what mom had said and from what he's heard of her, she was nice, she believed in everyone, believed in _him_. But to hear something like that come from Lucifer, the one whom was meant to be the evil one, he was the bad guy (thats what the Winchesters had said) but that didn't sound bad.

Lucifer smiled down at him, thumbs brushing over his cheeks, still not truly believing that he was back, he was here with his son. His boy.

"You killed Castiel."

He couldnt stop smiling, even now, nothing could wipe this smile from his face. It was going to be there for a long time to come from here.

"I know", Lucifer brushed his thumbs over the soft cheeks again, "I know and I am sorry."

Jack nodded, and though killing someone is not something that should be forgiven so easily, he was young and forgiveness came easy for him. And uncle Azreal said that the first step to being the better one was forgiving. Forgiveness did not mean you had to forget.

Forgiveness was for oneself just as much as it was for the requester, "I forgive you."

Lucifer smiled down at him, well, he hadn't actually stopped smiling and he hummed softly in thank you.

"That was you I heard?"

"Hmm?"

"It was you. When..Before I was born. When the mean lady had mom and I. There was this humming, it was calming and..it was you."

The Archangel nodded, "Of course, I was the angel of music, I'm glad you liked it."

Finally, _finally,_ the boy gave a soft smile, shy, unsure. He was so young. So new to the world that it was almost too endearing. Lucifer returned the smile in kind, thumbs brushing over his cheeks again, and he turned to peer up at the Winchesters. He supposed he could turn the other cheek when it came to them, and their lap angel, they had protected his boy. Taken him in when they hadn't needed to, given him a home when he himself couldn't, took care of him.

And their time was running out, or more so, time was speeding up once more.

"Listen, kiddo, we don't have much time left here. But I do want you to know that I'm proud of you, and who ever you want to be, I will always be proud of you. If you wish to stay with the Winchesters and Castiel, then I understand, I won't stop you. If it makes you happy then that is all I want."

Jack nodded, he did want to stay with Sam and Dean, even if one doesn't really like him. They were nice, and he liked Sam, besides with them he sort of got to see this new world. But at the same time, he'd only just met his father too, and he didn't seem as bad as they made him out to be, he wanted to get to know him too.

Surely Sam would be okay with it.

"Can you come too?"

Lucifer froze, that question threw him, something he was not expecting to hear. He wasn't sure how the Winchesters and Castiel would feel about that but he'd do anything to get to spend more time with his boy. _His boy_.

"Well now," he slung an arm around the tots shoulders and turned them around, "I'd love to. But you'll have to ask first of course."

* * *

While Dean had been against having Lucifer coming back with them, he and Castiel did make a point that when it came to AU!Michael crossing over into their world and Asmodeus trying to make his in freeing the shedim among other various nefarious things, that they did need his help.

Which was way, laying up against the hood of the Impala in the 'middle of nowhere' field, watching as Lucifer went down and did not appear to be getting back up, he started begging anyone who would listen for help.

You knew it was bad when _Dean Winchester_ begged for help.

Jack was honestly the only one still standing. Au!Michael took one look at him and began his advancing towards his new target.

Asmodeus smiled pleasantly, it made his stomach crawl, and turned fluidly. He didn't like Asmodeus, didn't like him at all, and he wanted him to go away.

"Jack. Jackie boy. Finally we meet again.", he waved a hand at the others, the hunters; Sam fighting between consciousness and unconciousness to Dean trying to keep from passing out completely from trauma.

Lucifer; who had fallen (there was something of irony in there) and had not moved since.

Castiel; who had been protecting him with father, who had put up a grand fight but had been no match for Michael.

Mary Winchester; whom he'd only met once, indirectly, as he hadn't been born yet, who was slumped in a heap on the ground.

The young nephilim felt the power under his skin rolling, they had hurt his friends, his _family,_ and he was _angry_. His eyes swirled with gold, gold swirled up his arms, radiating off of him in waves. But even for how powerful he was, he had no footing against Michael, who with the backing of the angel tablet, was near as power as he supposed God would be.

He doubted it was the same level.

But it was most certainly close.

Jack held his own for a while, having more control over his powers now that Lucifer had come, he'd been helping him learn control and focus (and with uncle Michael whispering softly in his head whenever he needed help it was getting easier and easier). They would go out into the pasture behind the Bunker and practice for hours. It was exhausting but it was worth it to be able to be helpful, and so Sam wasn't afraid of him, sometimes he'd go farther then he should and he'd wake up tucked into bed, the bedside lamp on, and a sandwich on the nightstand.

Sam had said that Lucifer carried him in whenever that happened.

(He of course left out the part of the depowered Archangel muttering to himself about crazy kids, gray hairs, something called a 'hatchling', and his age.)

But it was inevitable for Michael to overtake him, a sharp crack to the side of the head sent him sprawling backwards, his ears ringing and his head pounding violently. His eyes shined with fear as they both advanced on him, crawling back and struggling in his escape.

He was too panicked to focus like he'd been taught. He couldn't clear his mind save for only that face. Jack was terrified.

 _Only had to call his name._

 _ **'UNCLE!'**_

* * *

The demons guarding that part of hell screamed when the etchings in the walls began to glow a swirling bright red, it looked like embers in the bottom of a fire pit, and the entire hall lit up with its light.

At the end of the hall a large door opened loudly, a large figure stepping into the open hall, a mountain moving, the last thing they saw was a large sandle'd foot stepping into the light.

* * *

Jack stumbled and fell back again as the ground began to shake, like an earthquake coming out of no where, something they did not need right now. His head tilted back in surprise and shock, in the glow of the setting sun, he came.

Behind the advancing figures the ground gave way, a hole big enough to fit half of the moon, and out he came.

He started when a large hand reached out for him, wrapping around his midsection, and lifted him cleanly off the ground. Asmodeus looked up and for the first time since he'd known him, Jack saw fear flit across his features, the hand deposited him on a large broad shoulder. He gripped at the soft white fabric to keep from falling.

 _ **'Uncle?'**_

 _ **'All will be alright now little one. Hush. We will talk more when we are through here.'**_

The little thing nodded and settled against his neck, Lucifer whimpered softly at the voice, reaching a hand upwards, Dean watched him, looked up himself, and his eyes widened. The being spared them a quick glance, reaching a finger down to the other archangels outstretched hand, they touched for nothing longer then a second and Lucifer inhaled loudly. His eyes took on a red hue for a moment, bright, like rubies, and he slumped forward again.

 _Michael._

There was no doubts who that was. There was no other being that could be that large, that big, and still be able to stand on this Earth. He watched as the giant lifted Jack up off the ground, away from the Au!Michael and Asmodeus. The darkness was edging into his vision again.

Dean didn't quite understand how this could be happening, from what Castiel and Lucifer had said about the other Michael compared to theirs, where exactly he got this new power was beyond his comprehension.

 **"Asmodeus, go back to where you came, you are not welcome here."**

The demon bowed, not daring to go against the Eldest, no one was that ballsy, "Of course my prince, anything to ple-"

 **"And Asmodeus?"**

He looked up again, bowing lowly, "Prince."

 **"If you** _ **ever**_ **come after my nephew again, I will not be so leniant,"** his eyes flitted to Jack for a moment and bowed one last time, **"Now be gone from this place."**

Alternate Michael grit his teeth as a large hand wrapped around his midsection, grip clearly not as light as it had been when he'd lifted Jack up to his shoulder, he could feel ribs cracking.

 **"You do not belong in this world. I do not mess with the alternates, and neither should you, everything has a course to run without interference, this is not your home to take."**

The grip tightened and he gasped, eyes shooting back to the other version of himself, away from the abomination of this world's Lucifer.

 **"You will not look at him, you will not speak to him, you will look at me, and you will listen."**

Michael may be top in his universe, but _Michael_ was clearly top in this one, he couldn't even free himself from his grasp.

 **"You took my brothers grace from him, not all, for which I will spare you. You tried to take this world, one that is not yours to take, this world is** _ **mine**_ **. You will return to your universe and you will never come back."**

He screamed in rage when the other merely flicked a finger, opening the rift with an ease he did not have, and in a bright flash he was gone. His attention was taken back by the little one on his shoulder, a soft tug to his robe, and he cast a glance in the little things direction before turning to the others.

 _ **'Do not fear little one,'**_ he waved a hand, there was a shimmer, and everything was right again. Sam and Dean were in the front seat of the Impala, Mary in the back, and standing in front of it was Castiel and Lucifer, one straight and tall, the other with arms crossed over his chest, _**'Your family will be fine.'**_

Michael reached a hand up, taking the little one from his shoulder, cradling him in his palm, chuckling at the bewildered expression, _**'Raphael is not the only one who knows how to heal, little one. He too had to be taught his craft. Something I will teach you one day.'**_

He bent, setting the little one on his feet before his father and Castiel, **"When you're older."**

Jack smiled up at him in thanks, waving when he opened his mighty wings, he nodded in Lucifer and Castiel's direction and was gone in one swoop. The young nephilim turned to look at his two angelic guardians.

"When will I be old enough?"

"Not for a very very long time kiddo."

He pouted as the Winchesters climbed out of the car, Dean slammed the drivers side door shut and came up to stand beside Castiel, "Well I think I speak for everyone when I say, 'What the hell'?"

There was multiple people who sent him varying looks at his choice in words in front of a child but they went ignored.

Lucifer looked up at the sky.

"Michael's always had a soft spot for the kids."

"But that,", the hunter waved a hand around, "I thought you guys said that other Michael was more powerful then ours. We had to wait for Jackie here to be born in order to open that rift. Big guy did it with just a little swipe of his pinky."

Jack giggled suddenly, "Uncle Michael says you are an idiot.", he looked up, "He hasn't been at full power for a long time. He was really tired. So he rested and got better again. He says that he was the bang that made the universe. Whatever that means."

"How did he know where to find us?", Sam, ever the smart one in the group. Asking all the younger hunter was also picturing how that could work, a young Michael, and suddenly the universe coming into being. The schenarios his mind came up with, although amusing, were probably a bit farfetched.

Lucifer rubbed his chin, enjoying the feeling of being at full power again, the ice just under the skin. The chill. It was great.

"I think I know how we couldn't track little guy here. And Mike didn't exactly appear as someone just meeting their nephew for the first time either."

"I called him.", Jack piped up and shrugged when they looked at him, something he'd picked up from Dean, much to his amusement and everyone elses reservation. "I was scared and father and Castiel wouldn't wake up."

Well didn't that just open another entire can of questions for him.

"Uncle Michael says your an idiot too father."

"Michael quit teaching my kid to insult people!"

 _ **'Tell your father, little one, that there is no need to shout and I can hear him just fine.'**_

He did so with a smile.

 _ **'And please tell your other uncles your whereabouts so they may see for themselves that you are unharmed and stop baggering**_ **me** _ **about it.'**_

Jack giggled again but didn't give answer to any of their questioning looks this time.

Lucifer did smirk though. Which was questionable.

They all piled back into the Impala, which, apparently was bigger on the inside then it appeared to be on the outside. If either of the angels had actually enlargened it to fit them all it went unsaid. Sam and Dean were in the front, Mary between them, in the brand new middle spot. Castiel, Jack, and Lucifer were in the back, in that order, the nephilim leaned his head against the reinstated Archangel's shoulder, Lucifer brushed a hand over his dirty blonde locks before setting his chin on the soft hair, curling an arm around his shoulders.

He tugged at Castiel's sleeve, holding out a hand, "Here, little brother."

Castiel took a look at his hand, and while he was sure Lucifer wouldn't do anything with Jack around let alone with him leaning against his side slowly falling into a light slumber, he wouldn't be surprised to be proved wrong.

"I'm not gonna hurt you", Lucifer whispered over Jack's head, "Just trust me."

The seraph took the Archangels hand, and immediately his fingers tightened, the feeling of power passing over their intertwined fingers was something new to him. Never had he been given power like this before. His eyes flashed a quick blue and they pulled apart.

Castiel looked down at his hand for a minute and returned his gaze to Lucifer.

The Morningstar was stroking his fingers through Jack's hair calmly, watching him carefully, "How do you feel?"

"I feel...good. Better. What did you do?"

"I gave you an upgrade little brother", he looked down at his son's peaceful face and smiled, "For thank you for taking care of my son. Among other things. You can't technically be made an Archangel without Father officially making it so, but we can give you the power, the bond between us is eternal and you will be apart of it one day. Baby steps.", he looked back up, "And because you deserve it."

"I...Thank you."

"Don't mention is Cas. Seriously. Word gets around and everyone's gonna want an upgrade. It would be a nightmare."


	5. Epilogue: The Classic 'One Week Later'

**Hey guys! Last chapter here! A bit of an epilogue in their lives after having met and defeating Au!Michael and Asmodeus! I wanna thank you to everyone who commented!**

 **164Elizabeth: Thank you so much! You are so sweet! Me too buddy! Me too! I like that Jack and Cas get along and everything, but Luci is his papa, and no one can convince me otherwise that he doesn't love Jack to pieces and wants the best for him!**

 **Deawalker: LOL giant protective uncle Michael is my spirit animal! Papa Luci is always gonna be my go to and no one can change my mind!**

 **cutecookielove: Michael sure is the boss! This is his world and no one better come and try and take whats his! Thank you so much! This is Michael's world, and now he's got an adorable little nephew that he adores and has to watch over, not taking any ones crap, not even from himself from another universe. LOL well this is the last chapter of this fic, but I promise there is going to be more of Jack and Papa Luci and Uncle Michael! They're my baby's now! I can't** _ **not**_ **!**

 **itstheurgetofall: LOL Thank you so much! That idea was too cute to pass up! Jack acting like a little guy and being so cute about it! Definitely gonna see more of him and Papa Luci and Arch Uncles antics in the near future!**

 **Robin0203: Of course buddy! Michael's got a little adorable nephew to watch over now! He has to make sure that he's safe and sound and nothing can hurt him! LOL! Way ahead of you man! Definitely got a few more Jack works in the...well...in the works.**

 **Eyes and ears (guest): thanks so much for the review and for liking my work! Unfortunately I don't see myself updating 'Jacks Father' in the near future. I fell out of the Rise of the Guardians fandom a while ago and just can't get back into. Maybe one day!**

 **Star (guest): LOL *Shakes awake and gives cookies cause cookies are awesome* Thanks buddy!**

 **cheryl24: HI! Thanks for the review and for reading my fic! He did meet Gabriel sweetie, chapter 3! Before he meets Lucifer!**

 _ **AN: Like I said, thank you all so much! I love you all and you're all amazing! All the hugs and cookies for all of you!**_

* * *

Jack had slept through the entire car ride, head cushioned on Lucifer's shoulder, the Morningstar had turned to look out the window, still stroking his hand through the soft hair of the little nephilim. Even though he had his grace back, thanks to his _favorite_ older brother, there was something about sitting in the back of the car he liked now. Watching the scenery go by, feeling the wind blow through his hair through the crack in the back window, and not having to move a muscle himself was something he actually found he enjoyed.

He'd had it down lower but then Jack had shivered against his side and he'd closed it just a crack.

Mary turned back, her eyes taking in Castiel for a moment, something about him seemed different then the last time she'd seen him a little over half an hour ago, but her gaze moved on. Though she'd had her doubts at first, still did sometimes, she had to admit that the two of them were cute together.

"Maybe I was wrong about you."

Lucifer looked away from the window, turning to meet her gaze, and followed it to Jack's peaceful face and he smiled.

"You're good to him."

"Why wouldn't I be?", he looked back up at her, that smile still ghosting his features, "He's my kiddo."

"It's just...I was wrong...And I'm sorry."

Dean flipped on the radio to drown out their vices, over the din of old time rock and roll his voice floated to them as well, "Ok guys, lets not make this a chick flick moment, we've got a long drive ahead of us and I am _not_ listening to this the entire time. Driver picked the music so everyone else shut their cake holes."

Mary smacked him over the head but the ride fell into silence save for the music. Jack shifted and he soothed him down again, turning back to the window.

* * *

When they got back all they had wanted to do was get back inside and go to sleep.

Mary wanted a shower and a hot cup of tea and a bed. Not have to worry about anything more until she woke again.

Sam had his eyes set on a hot shower himself and his bed. His soft warm bed.

Dean wanted a cold one, his robe, and possibly some food.

Lucifer had found the library, he enjoyed reading, he had read most of the books in Heavens library before he fell and he intended to work his way through all the humans works too. But first he had to get Jack in bed. Little guy had used a lot of power today, wouldn't be surprising if he slept for a few days to come, he should be proud that his kid has so much potential but well, well, it was dangerous for one so young to use so much power at one time and vaguely he could see a stern talking to in his future.

Not doing this again.

Not until he was older.

Shower and sleep.

That was it.

So when they pulled up and saw the two standing in front of the door, it was more then they had wanted and admittedly more then one of them had rolled their eyes with deep exasperated sighs.

Castiel held onto the boy as Lucifer stepped out of the car, and then minded his head when the archangel bent to lift him out, cradled in his arms not having slipped from his slumber in the slightest. Jack curled into his shoulder and he smiled.

And then he turned.

"Raphael? Gabriel?"

They stepped forward immediately, concerned for their favorite nephew, "Is the little nestling alright?"

"Bucko?"

Lucifer nodded, shocked slightly at the sight of his brothers, "Yes. He is fine. Just a bit worn out."

"Well of course, it has been an exciting day, from what I've heard."

Gabriel brushed the bangs from the little nephilims eyes and smiled. Raphael was over his shoulder in a breath, eyes examining the little thing closely, noting the bags under his eyes and every little blemish to the premature grace. Jack needed rest, much rest, and he would be there to ensure he got it.

The Winchesters took in the arrival of the two other Archangels, looked to Castiel, and decided they didn't care enough to get involved. They were tired and didn't want to deal with this. Mary looked interested. She had only met two Archangels, Lucifer and AU!Michael, she hadn't even met their Michael, the one who had saved them back there, not really. So knowing that these two were Archangels too, it was enough to peek her curiosity.

"You're Archangels?"

Gabriel whistled at her when Raphael shoved him aside to take a closer look at their nephew, "Winchester mama, it's nice to meet you," Lucifer elbowed him as he stepped forward, "Gabriel. Out of your league."

Raphael followed behind him a pace, "You are putting him to bed, correct?"

"Of course. Kid needs to sleep. For like...Days."

The Messenger gave him a pout, giving him a look akin to a kicked puppy, "Luci! You're killing me here!"

"Gabe leave it! She's off the market! I mean it."

* * *

After the whole diabolical with Au!Michael and Asmodeus had been settled, things had taken a surprising domestic turn in the bunker; Mary and her boys were trying to once again make up for lost time, Castiel was still trying to raise up Jack, and the boys uncles visited more then the humans had been comfortable with at first but were slowly starting to get used to.

And Lucifer had stayed.

They had supposed that after he had gotten his power-up from big brother he would be long gone before the sun had risen. But he wasn't. He'd woken up the next morning, a week after what they now called 'The Incident', with a little one tucked into his side from sometime in the night and rolled over to go back to sleep with said little one still tucked warmly against his side.

He had experienced sleeping first hand when he'd been made practically human and he'd liked it, it was relaxing, calming, and did it still as much as any human would need despite him being a fully powered Archangel again.

Michael was different too, something about him had changed, as Dean noticed when he'd come visit the kid. He smiled more then he remembered. Chuckled more. All around he seemed like he'd turned a new leaf. He'd promised that he was keeping a closer eye on the alternate worlds now, after some fears had been brought up of a certain someone making a return, he'd been very firm on the stand he'd taken on that matter.

With Michael also came stories from Lucifer's own childhood, when they'd all sit out in the back pasture and watch the father teach his son the baby steps of controlling his power. They'd been told about how the young Morningstar had been terribly frightened of the dark, so much so that he would stay by Father (or Chuck as He preferred to be called now) for as long as he could, it had gotten so bad that He had finally created the stars. How Lucifer used to trip over his too big wings as a little runt of a fledgling. How he craved contact, the warmth of physical contact, he thrived in the cold and didn't mind it, but he loved being warm.

Jack liked that sort of thing too.

There was more then one occasion that Sam had woken up from a good nights rest and found the little nephilim curled up at the end of his bed, he'd only ever crawled into Dean's once. A gun had been aimed at him, he'd screamed, and Lucifer had not been happy. Castiel didn't sleep so he didn't have that issue.

After the incident with Dean and the gun Jack had refrained from going into other peoples bedrooms.

He'd talk to Michael at night, when he couldn't sleep but everyone else thought he was, and sometimes the Prince would come down in the darkness of the night and curl his wings around the little one so he could sleep warmly. On the nights he was not able to, the needs of Heaven far too great and consuming, Lucifer would wake only vaguely to something burrowing into his side. He'd peer over, raising his arm slightly, and smile tiredly when a dirty blonde head would poke up from under his blankets and golden eyes peered back and he'd turn over, tugging the nephilim closer and pull the blankets higher as both fell back to sleep.

Once he got there, in bed and tuckered out, everything was fine. Jack was a good kid. Castiel helped raise him, and Lucifer, surprisingly, was doing a good job doing the same.

That being said, without the threat of the supernatural hanging over them, thanks to the kids uncles, things started to unravel as they should. Jack, still grown as he was, began to exhibit the mannerisms and attitudes someone his actual age should.

Like bedtime.

Bedtime in the bunker was like jumping head first into an active war zone.

Bedtime was not a fun time. For any party involved.

Jack did not like bedtime. And as any tot his age, when the word bedtime was said, he did not go quietly.

Bedtime was at seven pm sharp, seven-thirty if it had been a lazy day, and there was no 'buts' about it. Lucifer had been firm on his stand with a set bedtime, something Castiel had agreed on, and Mary Winchester had approved of (and if mama Winchester and Heaven's second prince had been seen one night after everyone else had gone to bed talking over parenting tips in the kitchen no one said a word about it). Especially for someone as young as Jack was.

He appeared as a young man but in all actuality he was a small child.

It was around bedtime that they all discovered that Jack, though normally rather well tempered, could throw temper tantrums with the best of them. Add in the battery of an Archangel, the second in all creation, and it was the tantrum of all tantrums, as you can imagine.

Sam started the countdown to that time when lunch rolled around, as the day always seemed to roll by faster after lunch ended, he counted down the hours to the minutes to the seconds, until it was time to tell the nephilim boy it was time to get ready for bed.

Bedtime may be seven sharp, but the routine had to start a good thirty minutes before, twenty to get him _into_ bed and ten to actually get him to sleep.

Castiel rarely had any problems with that part of the night.

Lucifer had yet to have any.

Jack may be showing signs of being more powerful then his father but without the know-how all that power was basically useless.

There was something in his voice, something about it that made Jack do whatever he said, they assumed it was just the ' _parents voice_ '. Jack may have chosen Castiel when he was born, but you can't have the 'parent' voice if you're not the _parent_ , and so when Jack did get stubborn about bedtime he often times let Lucifer know and the archangel took over.

And Lucifer was the _parent_.

"Jack", Sam's voice echoed softly through the halls of the bunker, "Time to get ready for bed."

The nephilim spared him a single look, sitting on the living room floor playing with a set of legos, and shook his head once, turning back to his toy.

"No."

"Jack."

Sam stood in the doorway, arms crossed, totally _not_ trying to imitate the deepness of Lucifer's voice in a vain attempt to get this to go over smoothly. The boy's father enjoyed getting ready for bed, he usually went out at the same time the boy did, but alas this world was not a perfect one.

Lucifer was out for the moment, something had come to his attention down in the bowels of hell that he had to take care of, whatever it had been had been bad enough that he'd taken Michael with him.

Raphael and Gabriel on stand by.

Castiel on the side just in case.

"I said no.", He dug through the ever growing box of lego pieces for whatever he was looking for, "I'm not tired."

Sam rubbed a hand over his chin, he himself was ready to get some shut eye, it had been a long day for all of them and having to deal with a child who didn't want to go to sleep was not something he'd planned on when he'd thought about how this day was going to end.

He always went so easily with Lucifer.

"Jack come on, doesn't your dad always read you a story, I'll even do that."

"No. I don't wanna."

While he liked that Jack was getting the opportunity to act his age like this the tantrums was to be desired.

"Jack.", Sam took on a firmer approach and stepped forward, picking up the box of legos, the nephilim watched him with wide eyes hand still poised where the box had been just a moment ago, "It is time for bed."

Jack went still, face falling slightly in an unusual pout, and he felt anger slowly seeping into him. Those were his toys! He was making something cool!

"Give it back!"

"No. Time for bed."

"Give. It. Back!"

He slowly climbed to his feet, fists clenched at his sides, and Sam took a step back when his eyes began to glow a menacing gold. Jack never got like this when Lucifer made him get ready for bed and he'd done everything the other would do. Offer a story. A snack. Everything.

Random objects began to float around them.

A book.

A pillow.

A lamp.

"Jack you can play more tomo-"

"I don't want to tomorrow! I want to _now_! Give it _back!_ "

"Well you can't", Sam tucked it under his arm, "Time to get ready for bed."

" _No!_ "

Sam was about to just call it, let the kids father deal with it when he came back, but he was saved by the snap. Everything righted itself instantly and they both turned to see who it could be. Lucifer was in the doorway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now what have we here? Eight O'clock and little guy here isn't in bed yet? Way passed bedtime kiddo."

Jack pouted, "But fath-"

"Jack. It's bedtime. Hop to it."

The young nephilim pouted but nodded. Sam stepped aside when he walked passed him, Lucifer ruffled his hair as he passed and promised to come read him a story, that seemingly lightened the mood and Jack smiled, "Okay!"

He scurried on to his room and Lucifer watched him go, an amused smile ghosting his features, and he turned back shaking his head.

"Thanks Sammy, I'll take it from here."

* * *

After brushing his teeth, changing into pajamas, and climbing into bed he waited patiently for his father to come in and read him the story he'd promised.

"Okie dokie, snack?"

Lucifer appeared next to him on the bed, ankles crossed at the end and a plate of apple slices held out for him, Jack took a piece and munched on it happily, leaning against his father's shoulder as he reached for the book on the bed side table.

Settling down, the lamp snapped on and the big light off, Lucifer opened the book to the page they had marked it at last night.

"Now where were we?"

"Um um Sam was going on about wanting to be normal!"

 _Winchester_ _Gospels_ , what other kind of story would someone read their child before bed?

Lucifer chuckled and turned the page.

...

 **And thats it guys! Don't worry its not the last you're ever going to see of Jack! Him and Lucifer and Michael and his fam are all my babys now! I love them so much! Thank you all so much for sticking out with me! And for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You're all the bestest! LOVE YOU!**


	6. Deleted Ending -- Outtake

**So this was actually supposed to be the original ending to 'My Boy' but ended up getting replaced with the bedtime scene instead. Thought I'd post it anyways! :D**

* * *

He was going to kill him.

If they made it out of here alive that was, he was going to kill him, and he and Jack needed to have a nice long conversation about who to trust and who not to do things for.

Time stands still as the beast, the shedim howl in rage, Jack was still learning how to control his powers but even then some things come by natural instinct, like when one is scared, his power acts on its own accord. A silent sentry watching out for his son. He got a hit in, a good one, and he can only watch in terror as the beast swings back with a large mighty sword.

Lucifer is not at full power, far from it, and he'd long since given up hope that his missing grace would regenerate on its own. He didn't really have high hopes that it would but he was willing to believe anything over the actual alternative.

He watches as the beast swings on his son.

His boy.

He's only just met him and now here he stands, watching as the Shedim swings around what should be a killing blow. Something rolls under his skin, something cold settles over his chest, and the world seems to slow around him. His fists clench tightly, there's a weight that settles in his hand, balancing out in a second, and he looks down to see a magnificent sword. Silver and shining. Blue jewels decorate the hilt.

His _sword._

More then a blade.

This is his grace. His physical grace.

Jack screams, eyes wide as the beasts sword comes crashing around, and he ducks away from the pain he's coming to expect.

But it never passes.

He looks up a breath of a moment later, and his eyes go wide, taking in Luci-his father-standing in front of him. The shedim looks surprised at his sudden appearance. The wind is blowing harshly, whether from the depowered archangel or the child, and his muscles strain under the weight, a flash of light snaps as their blades clash together.

Lucifer looks like a soldier.

A warrior.

Face firm, set, eyes focused, " _Big_ mistake."

The Shedim howls in fury and swings back, Lucifer blocks the blow backing up a step, looking over his shoulder briefly at the young nephilim, taking him in in one look, satisfied that he is otherwise unharmed he turns back. Though he has made it perfectly clear that he was not included in the little family unit the child had created for himself, he can't let harm befall him, that is still his _son_ and he'd rather tear out his own grace then let him get hurt.

Their fight is the fight of titans, swords clashing, they dance around each other. But no matter where he moves, Lucifer always makes sure to keep between the beast and his son. Jack is not going to be injured in the battle. Not while he stands.

 **"Castiel. Get him out of here."**

Lucifer looks over at the panting seraph once, the command that of an archangel no matter how weak, and Castiel nods running into the midst of his fight to pull the boy out of it. Jack stumbles as they run back to the Impala, shooting looks over his shoulder as the fight progresses, there is much he is still learning, about his powers and this world and other _people_ but even he can see that Lucifer is slowing down.

He is tiring out.

The shedim laughs at him mockingly, drawing back for its final blow, Lucifer sucks in a breath and looks back at them once, everything slows to half speed as he turns his sword around. His fingers curl around the blade, blood staining the blade and the grass, and he sucks in a breath as he pulls the blade into his own chest.

He may not have a lot of his grace left, but it will be enough, he stabs the blade smoothly into his core and lets his head fall back as his core explodes.

The explosion is mighty, its powerful, a sign that although Lucifer may have been as depowered as he was that his grace was still just as dangerous. Its bright, blinding, and they have to shy away from it, and their ears ring for a long time afterwards, despite this though Jack watches. Fixated.

Lucifer falls to his knees, and the Shedim combusts on itself, blown away in the wind. Asmodeus is knocked away several feet, crashes into a tree hard, and falls to the ground. He doesn't move.

The depowered archangel falls to the side and Jacks gone. He's running, running across the field, his vision blurring, his throat starts to get sore. He drops next to the fallen archangel, trying to tug him around, its a struggle at first, Lucifer being so much bigger then him, but he manages.

"Lu-father? Father?"

Lucifer doesn't respond and little droplets of water splash down onto his shirt, he touches a hand to his face and looks bewildered when he pulls his hand away and its wet. He doesn't know what to do and he's scared and just wants him to wake up.

His hands shake as he doesn't know what he's supposed to do to help, and he can't focus enough to heal like uncle Raphael had showed him, _Uncle Raphael_.

" **Help! Uncle! Help!"**

The ground rumbles, an earthquake, toppling the Winchesters and Castiel over in their foot steps, and there's a loud boom. A mountain moving. The ground shifting. He cries and looks up as a hand reaches down for him. It's dark and there's golden rings around his fingers and he knows who it is.

 **"Uncle Raphael I am sorry! I trie-I didn'-Help!"**

 _ **'Hush nestling.'**_

The tone is rough, Raphael's tone is always rough, he always sounds angry. But Jack knows better. The hand scoops him up and for a moment he wonders, if father is older then uncle Raphael, is he bigger too?

 _ **'Your father could carry you around in his palm little one. Yes. He is bigger.'**_

With his other hand uncle Raphael lifts his father up too. He spares Sam and Dean and Castiel the briefest of looks before leaving them in that field. Jack curls into his uncles hand, wiping at his face, and can't help but feel like this is somehow his fault. They had warned him about Asmodeus, warned him not to trust him, and he didn't listen to them. He got his father hurt.

He'd lost his mother.

And now he surely lost his father.

"Uncle can you help him?"

Bright green eyes peer down at him.

 _ **'Yes little nestling.'**_

He's passed to another when they arrive to where ever they were going, and he doesn't want to go, he struggles, making up a tantrum. His father isn't waking up and he can't see him and he can only panic.

 _ **'Hey hey hey little squirt that's enough of that now.'**_

Jack stills, recognizing the voice, and looks up. Uncle Gabriel smiles down at him and reaches up to set him on his shoulder.

"Uncle where is he taking father? He said he could help him!"

 _ **'And he is little guy. Raph knows what he's doing. Come on, Michael wants to see you.'**_

Jack can't help but shrink in on himself when they walk up to this beautiful looking building and he see's uncle Michael, arms crossed over his chest, his face drawn into something stern. He doesn't know much but he does know when he's about to be scolded for something.

Uncle Michael doesn't look happy to see him.

 _ **'Give him to me Gabriel.'**_

 _ **'Mike I know you're mad. I know you are. But he's only young, he's still learning, he doesn't know any better yet.'**_

Michael holds out a massive hand, _**'Gabriel, give me the little one. Do as your told little brother.'**_

Jack flinches at the tone, and Gabriel ducks slightly, no one can disobey that tone. Even Lucifer thinks twice about whatever he's going to do when Michael uses that tone. He smiles at the nephilim boy encouragingly and hands him over as he was told.

Michael curls him close and dismisses Gabriel with a wave of his other hand, _**'Go and aid out brother with Lucifer.'**_

Jack wants to shrink and hide, he tries to avoid looking up at the face that he knows is going to be cross with him.

 _ **'Are you injured little one?"**_

"No uncle Michael."

 _ **'That is good. Now, what on Heaven and Earth were you thinking? You were told to stay away from him.'**_

Jack looks up pitifully, "I know uncle Michael. I'm sorry."

Michael looks down at him crossly, though his grace aches for the little one, it really does, and he wants nothing more then to comfort him in his upset. But this is not something that can go over looked, he put himself and others in danger in disregarding their warnings.

This is not his place, he was sure it was the fathers, but seeing as he was oldest and Lucifer was currently not in the position, it fell to him.

...

Jack wailed, kicking in his position over his uncles knee, when the heavy hand landed on his rear again. Harshly. He was being taught a lesson here and it was not one that he liked. He's seen uncle Michael upset before, but never directed at him like this was, and after having seen it he vowed to never let it happen again.

Michael's back was to the door, and Jack was so focused on the hand imprinting on his behind, that neither saw the other come up to the door and grimace at the sight.

The little nephilim sobbed when the hand went up again and he saw it come back down, a moment later the sharp swat landed and he kicked again.

 _ **'Why are you being punished little one?'**_

The poor child hiccuped, squirming, "Because-because I didn't listen."

Michael nodded. There was no telling how long they had been at this, but judging the child's red face and the puffiness to his eyes, it was clear that they had been at this a good while now. Michael was not one to take it easy, not on anyone, when an action that had been warned against had hurt someone else.

Or themselves.

And in this case, someone had been hurt, very badly.

Gabriel stepped forward, laying a hand on his older brothers shoulder, "Mike calm down, he's not going to sit right as it is, but he's only little. He didn't mean to. Let him up."

The older archangel paused, looking over his shoulder at his brother and down to his wailing nephew. Nodding he helped the youth up, Jack bounced, rubbing at his sore bottom and then at his face.

"I-I-I am sorry!"

"I know little one.", Michael stands and opens his arms for a hug, "Come here."

Jack rushes into his arms, hugging him tightly despite his sore bottom, and sniffles, "I-I-Is father going to be okay uncle?"

Michael kissed his temple and turned to look at his brother, "I do believe that your father is the reason Gabriel has come for us."

Gabriel nodded, rubbing his hands together, "Sure is! He's asking for you kiddo, wanna go see him?", he smiled when the boy nodded and sniffled again. Holding a hand out to him, "Come on then."

Jack rushed to take his uncles hand, Michael following slowly behind, and he shook his head at the two's antics smiling to himself.

...

"Lucifer I am telling you to stay in that bed! You are in no shape to be running around. He is fine. Gabriel is fetching the nestling."

Michael opened to door to their room, and Jack bolted from Gabriel's side as soon as he saw him in his bed, Raphael and Lucifer looked over at their entrance. Neither missed the slightly bounce in the youths step and they both spared Michael a quick look.

He nodded once.

"Father! Father are you okay?"

Lucifer huffed a breath as his arms were suddenly full of concerned nephilim child, he chuckled a moment later, hugging him close.

"I'm gonna be fine little guy. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

The nephilim boy shook his head and hugged him tighter, "No father I am okay. My butt hurts though."

Lucifer chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly, "Trust me, you are not the first nor the last to have a spot over Mike's knee. It'll fade."

"I hope so."

Raphael huffed and moved forward, uncrossing his arms, "You get in that bed too. I can see your grace, it is too thin, under the covers with you."

Jack burrowed under the blankets. Not wanting to let his father go now that he knew he was going to be okay. Lucifer pulled him close and they both settled down. Raphael ushered Michael and Gabriel out of the room so they could both rest, and returned to the desk at the other end, "If your both not out in ten minutes I will put you out."

Lucifer bent to stage whisper, "He _will_!", Jack giggled and leaned closer.

"I heard that!"

They checked on the pair fifteen minutes later and they were both completely out, Jack curled deep into his fathers side, Lucifer wrapped his arm around him protectively, the other draped over his face.

Gabriel snapped a picture.

Michael smacked him over the head when the flash made them stir.

Lucifer tugged him closer and Jack sighed.

Gabriel was starting a scrapbook.


End file.
